From JP 2003054445 A, a body part with at least one welding flange located inside is known, upon whose production two profile parts are joined together through a laser welding method. There, a laser beam is guided on an outer lateral surface along the at least one welding flange.
At least one object of the invention is to state a method for producing a body part of a vehicle which makes possible a reliable welded connection, wherein additionally a weight reduction of the body part is to be achieved. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.